Solaris United ARG/cache
Timestamped in UTC. __TOC__ 2018/10/22 18:23 | :: Version 5.24 starting up :: | Transmission protocol initiating... :::... Tapping into Corpus frequencies... :::... Connecting to data structures... :::... ...Complete /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/22 18:26 Welcome to the #cache channel, Outworlders. Here, I’ll deliver the latest information on your cut of the bounty as we steal from the Corpus. It’ll take time to put your share together, so I’ll let you know when you can pick it up. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/23 15:58 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/23 15:58 So far, you've brought in a great number of trusted Outworlders to join the cause. Attached to this message is an insignia -- the symbol of Solaris United. Our calling card. Our symbol of hope. Wear this Sigil to display your allegiance to Solaris United and guide new members to the cause. We need all the help we can get. PC Code: SOLARISUNITED (Code is only valid on PC. This will become available on console at a later time.) /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/26 18:03 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/26 18:04 Agent HR-67 made it home safe with the stolen Corpus shipment. We stole crates upon crates of Nitain, Ducats and Orokin Cells from those Taxmen muckers. We’ll launder what we can to pay off debts for people here in Fortuna. I’ll keep your share of the first bounty safe here. Keep recruiting more members for Solaris United, and I’ll keep cutting you in. This is just the start. Once we’ve amassed more, I’ll find a way to get it to you. An all-platform Cache code will be shared once all shipments have been stolen. With the Taxmen missing a shipment, security is bound to be tighter now. We’ll need all the help we can get when the time comes. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/26 18:07 = https://discord.gg/SwmDF Self-Destructs in 12 hours. Please share. = 2018/10/30 10:20 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/30 10:20 Rumors are spreading online. Outworlders are saying that anyone can wear the Sigil now. PC, XBOX, PS4 Code: SOLARISUNITED /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/31 19:09 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/31 19:10 Thanks for your help, Outworlders. Because of your distraction on V Prime, Little Duck was able to deliver these to us. I’ve added your cut to the cache for you to pick up when this is all over. An all-platform Cache code will be shared once all shipments have been stolen. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/03 19:49 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/03 19:52 While the Corpus jammer was up, our agents managed to steal a shipment of Fieldron. We also found a crate of Articulas stored away in there. I’ve added your share to the Cache. Good work, Outworlders. An all-platform Cache code will be shared once all shipments have been stolen. Our agents are reporting back today about the final shipment. Stay sharp. :SU_Sigil: /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/06 16:14 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/06 16:15 As promised, I’ve added your Forma to the Cache. I’ll send you the code to your cache once the first Outworlders arrive in Fortuna later this week. I’ll also keep your K-Drive Scrawl safe until you arrive in Fortuna. An all-platform Cache code will be shared when Fortuna launches this week. A PC K-Drive Scrawl code will be shared when Fortuna launches this week. A console K-Drive Scrawl code will be shared when Fortuna launches on console. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/08 20:37 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 20:38 Looks like some of you made it down here to Fortuna. Thanks for all of your hard work, Outworlders. This is the last you’ll hear from me here, but there’s still work for us to do. Here’s the universal code for the Cache: EARSON And here’s the PC code for the K-Drive Scrawl: TERMINALBIGFLIP Make sure to claim them quickly as access will only be open for a limited time. PC, XBOX, PS4 Cache Code: EARSON PC K-Drive Scrawl Code: TERMINALBIGFLIP XBOX, PS4 K-Drive Scrawl Code: Coming Soon PC, XBOX, PS4 Solaris United Sigil Code: SOLARISUNITED Available until November 12 at 11 a.m. ET. /// END TRANSMISSION ///